Talk:Medusan
Removed :Jacqueline Lichtenberg in her Kraith series depicted a Medusan named Thilien who assisted Kirk and McCoy on a spy mission into Romulan territory, interpreted by a Human telepath. She also mentioned that Newsnet, the interplanetary news service headquartered on Babel, had a Medusan outlet and at least one reporter. The above was removed as we do not include fan-written fiction in articles, not even in the apocrypha sections as far as I know. --From Andoria with Love 09:00, 15 May 2006 (UTC) (editing formatted by Alan) Spelling According to the story outline and script that I own, the spelling is Medeusan. Now, I can certainly understand why people use the more common spelling, so I don't really know if this needs to be changed. Perhaps a note would suffice to show Aroeste's original intent? Sir Rhosis 18:26, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :I do not have access to a script, but if Jean Lisette Aroeste spelled it Medeusan, than so should we. Given that she has a BA in English, a Masters in Library Science, and was a reference librarian at both Harvard, and UCLA; she certainly would know what she intended vis-a-vis spelling. —MJBurrage(T• ) 00:09, 24 March 2008 (UTC) ::I agree that the page should be moved.– Cleanse 10:09, 27 March 2008 (UTC) :I fail to see why this hasn't been moved already. Isn't a script considered a more nearly canon source than a published manual? Commodore Sixty-Four(talk) 09:46, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :It's been quite a while, and there have been no objections. It will take a bit to fix the spelling on all the pages that link here, but I'm going to do it. You can always revert me. Commodore Sixty-Four(talk) 19:36, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :::I'm still not comfortable with this without any other proof. Even using the Original Series guide's spelling for this would be good enough for me. -- sulfur 19:41, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :Boy am I glad I checked back here, then. I've been fixing the links before I did the move, but I got pretty far in before I thought "Ya know, I probably should try moving the page itself first, and see if people object. The average user probably doesn't read this talk page." :I can go back and revert my 20+ edits, or I can leave them for later or let an admin (who can probably do it faster) clean up after me. Commodore Sixty-Four(talk) 19:58, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::Agreed. The TOS writers frequently spelled things different than their real world counterparts when referencing stuff like this. Either though ignorance or to make things slightly different. Just because some other writer spelled it the way she thought it was spelled in a non-canon work doesn't make it the correct spelling. — Morder (talk) 19:55, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, didn't see your comment. From what is on the article page and the pages I decided not to change, I gather that the ORIGINAL script spelled it Medeusan, but that all subsequent non-canon works (not just the Encyclopedia) spell it the other way. But I agree that I'd like to see proof that the script originally spelled it that way. Since it was on the article page, I just assumed it had been verified. Commodore Sixty-Four(talk) 20:02, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :Is sufficient? The author clearly had access to the original outline, and consistently uses the Medeusan spelling. Commodore Sixty-Four(talk) 20:25, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :::I'm not sure. That's the outline. What's the script say? I do see the value of accepting the outline, but at the same time, the TOS companion equivalent is often working from the final scripts, so it might be of more value. I don't know. Either way, let's tentatively hold off until we get some agreement. I'm happy to go with the mass opinion, I just want to make sure that we do have it TOS correct, not just mythological correct. :) -- sulfur 20:32, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Federation/Medusan contact The entry on Medusan asks how contact was ever possible between Federation members and Medusans, given the effect that the latter has on the former. I would offer the possibility that the Medusan homeworld was rich in dilithium. During the days of the Original Series, the need for dilithium often drove the Federation (and the Klingons, and other races) to attempt contact with races they might have normally bypassed. --Setebos